Damaged Goods
by InLivingColor
Summary: Just a little something I thought up and wanted to see where and how it goes. Also criticism is highly recommended since this is my first ever fan fiction story. Thanks in advance too all those who read it and this is rated M because of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Angela Reese woke up just like she did everyday except today was far more important than any other day. Today was the day she would be moving from Louisiana to Virginia to take care of her 18 and 16 year old niece and nephew Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Leaving New Orleans wasn't necessarily a bad thing since she was tired of living there anyway, plus the Mystic Falls council was offering her a Graphic Design position to do their advertisements and fund raisers. So she would be an idiot to turn that down, with what little energy she rolled out of bed and grabbed her phone to ring Elena.

She let it ring for a few moments then left Elena a detailed message stating that she would be leaving LA soon for Virginia and reminded Elena that she would be landing around 6:30pm. Angela sighed to herself and looked around her empty downtown apartment reminding herself that change was good, she lived in Louisiana her whole life so saying goodbye was tough. She drank a protein smoothie and slipped into autopilot, swearing and cursing while she ran around like an idiot.

After sometime her phone rang but it wasn't Elena on the other end, it sounded like a grown man "Hey Lena did you get my message?" she asked half knowing Elena never listened to her messages. "Hi, no Elena is busy at the moment but she asked that I take this call for her" replied a voice to masculine to be her Elena. "Uh..okay, wait a minute who is this?" Now becoming concerned and livid thinking the worst "Oh I'm sorry about that my names Alaric, I'm Elena and Jeremy's .. friend I was your sister Jenna's boyfriend." She could tell that he wasn't lying being as the hurt in his voice was very prominent. Angela perked right back up changing the subject since she knew this would be the first time she wouldn't see Jenna. "Okay then, well..Alaric could you please remind to pick me up from the airport. Thanks in advance!" Alaric gave Angela his word and they hung up.

"Well, that was awkward.." She said jumping in the shower making sure to enjoy the silence as she washed up. Wiping the steam off the mirror, Angela towel dried her long honey blonde hair and pulled it up in a messy bun. She got dressed in a pair of boyfriend cut cuffed jeans, a baseball t-shirt with 'NIKE' writing across it in multicolored letters and her gray flats. She grabbed her glasses and protein smoothie as she headed for the door. "Well, Ange lets do this...for Jenna." Solemnly walking to her rental car she got in and drove to the airport watching her old life disappear.

When she got to the airport it wasn't as busy as she thought it would be, but flying on a Wednesday she expected as much. She hooked up her iPod and checked in with the attendant exchanging few words and waited for her flight to be called. "Plane 277 for Mystic Falls Virginia is now boarding all first class flights." Picking up her hot pink messenger bag, she gave a small sigh and walked

in the plane. "Goodbye New Orleans, we had fun together.."

Although she didn't know what this was she knew it was the start of something good. What that something was she had no idea but whatever it was, she would go in head first.

When her plane finally landed, she got off the dreaded air coffin to stretch her limbs swearing that she'd never fly again before hearing her name screamed from across the airport. She looked up to see a very happy Elena and Jeremy running full speed towards her "Hey guys!". Jeremy was the first to reach her picking her up and spinning her around while squeezing the life out of her, followed by a sobbing Elena and a taller gentleman with short dirty blonde hair and a body she swore was built by the roman gods. "Lena, it's okay don't cry.." Angela said wiping her cousins face and hugging her tightly "I'm here now and I'm not leaving anymore so no more tears. Deal?"

Elena smiled and hugged Angela tighter after composing herself Elena turned around to the handsome gentleman and introduced him as Alaric. "Nice to finally meet you Angela but you don't have to call me Alaric. Just Ric is fine with me.." Ric said smiling and holding out his hand. Angela smiled and hugged him, her southern hospitality getting the best of her "You call me Angie everyone does, but it's nice to meet you Ric. I hope these two haven't driven you too crazy." She said stepped back to pick up her messenger bag and baggage claim ticket. "My stuff should be ready for pick up now, the rest of it won't be at the house until Saturday." After they picked everything up and loaded it into Ric's jeep they headed for home.

"So this is it." Ric said pulling up to a very big, glossy white, plantation style home. "Haha this place hasn't changed a bit, it still looks like my mom's place back home." Angie said getting out of the jeep, which oddly smelled like something died in it. She looked up at the house and breathed in deep knowing this was right, she was supposed to be here. It's what Jenna would've wanted and knowing better than to disappoint Jenna she picked up some of her things and waited for everyone by the door. "So Ange, what do you think?" asked a very excited Elena followed by an equally excited Jeremy.

"It looks great guys, you've taken great care of the place. I'm proud of you both and I'm sure Jenna is too." They all plastered fake smiles across their faces in attempt to hide the pain and walked inside. The house was clean which was a shock since Jenna hated to clean and Elena wasn't exactly Martha Stewart. None the less, it looked wonderful and she was very happy everything coordinated even the wall paper. "Just like Jenna, always the coordinator." They all laughed and Ric walked in with the rest of Angela's things "I'll go ahead and show Angie to her room." He said very cheerily and flashed Angela a very sexy smile. Delicious. She thought but she knew way better, because after all that was Jenna's man.

"So they told me you were offered a job by the council for their Visual Communications department that sounds interesting, I myself am a history teacher which isn't as glamorous as it sounds." Ric said laughing and lugging her stuff into a beautiful master bedroom which she guessed used to be Jenna's. "It's weird you know, to be stepping in Jenna's shoes I don't know if I'll be a very good guardian just because I'm still a kid myself. You know?" Angela said kicking off her shoes and grabbing her stuff from Ric. "Ah Jenna said the same thing and they both turned out okay. Besides they said even though Elena's 18 she would still need guidance from an older source. That being you." He said smiling his sexy smile again. "Well lets hope so Ric." Angie said emptying her things and putting them away in their new home. After a minute or so of talking Ric left her to settle in smiling as he walked down the stairs.

Alaric's POV

She was just a beautiful as Elena had described her to be he didn't know if he should thank Elena or not. Angela was a dream girl in every sense from her honey blonde hair to her fair skinned complexion. She looked like Jenna only a more rough version, like a carbon copy of Jenna with an added twist. He watched her unpack taking in the sight of her toned hourglass figure. "Well let's hope so Ric." She said smiling with her full pink lips knocking him back into the present, after some chatting he left her to do her thing.

Seriously regretting his decision to leave her be, even though she just got here her could tell she was going to be a breath of fresh air. One that they all needed and he hoped she wasn't very temperamental as Jeremy had warned. "Wow, Elena she looks just like Jenna but with a twist." He said opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "Yeah, she's amazing, Ange has always been the more level headed of the two. Her and Jenna used to fight a lot but they would always help each other out." Ric knew that his fling with his dead girlfriends sister wasn't exactly proper but he missed Jenna and Angela was the closest he could get to her without feeling guilty. Plus knowing Jenna would want nothing more than to see her baby sister happy, he shrugged off his guilt and continued talking to Elena.

"Where's Jeremy?" He asked looking around the living room. "He left with Matt, their going off to hang out I told him to be home by 10pm and for fear of what Angela might do he said he'll be in at 9:45pm." They both laughed at Elena's little joke and turned their heads to see a stunning Angela in her cotton shorts and take top night set. "I'm going Ange I have to help Bonnie with her … project for school I'll be back before ten though. Jeremy said he'll be in by 9:45. Love you"

Elena said walking out the door. Perfect timing thought Ric smiling to himself once again.

Angela POV

"Okay babe, love you too be careful." Angela said pulling her messy blonde hair into a ponytail and walking over to Ric. "Do they always up and leave like that?" She asked her ocean blue eyes looking into his. "Uh yeah, they tend to just do whatever, hopefully that'll change though. Since your here and all. He said walking over to her. "Are you hungry, if so I know this really good place around the block. They have awesome pizza." Ric said leaning against the counter staring at her beautiful form. "No thanks, I'm just going to cook. Besides I'd rather make something healthy than trust a restaurant. Sorry though." She said giving him a embarrassed smile which he waved off.

"I wouldn't mind a homemade southern meal." He replied smirking at her as she walked over to the fridge and took out what she needed. "You know Ric, to be honest if I didn't know any better I'd say this was the beginning of an infatuation with me." Angela said bent over sink reaching for the olive oil. She knew good and well that it was but she would let the cards fall in their proper place. In other words, she didn't want to rush into anything stupid.

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it also feel free to give me pointers on whatever needs them and yes it's an Alaric fic because...well...I have a fan girl crush on the sexy teacher ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Angela woke up with a smile on her face as she relived last nights events.

**Last Night**

"_So tell me more about yourself Angie, I mean it's not everyday you meet a designer." Ric said smiling at her as she chopped up the vegetables to make their southern Chicken Stew dinner. "Well Ric I'm 21 and I've never been married, I have an obsession with modern and classical art. My favorite band is Coldplay, I love the movie Push, when I get pissed I don't speak for days which used to piss Jenna off so much.." She said her sentence trailing off as her ocean eyes filled with tears. Ric walked around the kitchen island in attempt to console her but Angela stopped him. "I'm not one for hugging when I'm upset." She told him wiping her eyes and getting back to chopping._

"_If it's any help at all we could just say it's the onion making your eyes water." Ric said offering her a Kleenex. They laughed and went back to chatting talking about everything from Mystic Falls history to New Orleans History. Angela was surprised that Ric had never been to New Orleans being as he seemed to have a fascination with the super natural. She chalked that up to his equally odd fascination with vampires. "So I have to ask Ric, and I don't mean to offend you but here goes, What's the deal with your vampire fetish?" Before he could answer Jeremy and Elena came in, ending their conversation._

**End**

She could hear everyone was awake but stayed in her bed to enjoy the beautiful Saturday sunlight peaking at her from behind the curtains. Angela sat up and looked around the room at all her things when something grabbed her attention. She crawled out of the giant bed and went over to the item, it was an old book titled 'Vampire's of Mystic Falls' she opened it up and began to read it. Within the book it stated every vampire in Mystic Falls place of birth and coven. What ever the case was she continued reading it, one paragraph in particular caught her attention. It was a picture of a woman named Katherine Petrova who bared a striking resemblance to Elena. Angela read on, her eyes growing wide with every word every single thing in here was documented by their ancestors. Then she saw something from last week in Elena's handwriting it spoke of a man named Klaus and his hybrid army the thing that stood out the most was the detail on how this said man killed her big sister. Angela slammed the book down and threw her door open "Family meeting right now dammit!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

When Ric, Elena, and Jeremy entered her room she threw the book in front of them, all three exchanged worried glances and sighed. "What the fuck is this shit!" Angela scream throwing her hands in the air "Why do you even have this and why is Jenna's death in here, no wait even better who the hell is Klaus!" Elena walked over to her aunt who was in hysterics and sat her down on the bed "Angela, we all have something we need to tell you and it's not the easiest thing to hear." Jeremy sat down on her other side and gently held her hand "Ange there's a lot about this place that you don't know and that Jenna died knowing." Angela looked at both her niece and nephew who wore expressions of total seriousness. Ric walked up to the foot of the bed and leaned over so that he could look at her eye level. "In Mystic Falls we have secrets, some that make out town what it is today and some that destroy it . The things you pass off as figments of imagination are real here." He spoke low and glanced at Elena and Jeremy "Instead of me telling you we'll bring you to a friend of ours who will hopefully be better at this than us." Jeremy and Elena kissed Angela's cheek then left the room since they knew Ric wanted to speak with her privately. He walked over to her side and sat down next to her "Look some of the things you find out are going to be hard to swallow and you may want to leave afterward but please just hear us out...all of us." With that he patted her knee and left the room, taking the book before closing the door. As soon as it shut Angela screamed into her pillow. What was all this shit and was it even real? Pages and pages of documentation all legitimate then she gasped. "Shit I forgot to ask Elena about that woman." She jumped off her bed and flew down the stairs taking the book from Ric and flipping the page to Katherine. 'Elena! Who is this and why does she look like you!" Elena's head flew around and Jeremy sank down in the couch. "Angie, we'll take you to Damon and he'll tell you everything." She said closing the book and giving it to Ric "Keep this away from her, it'll only get worse."

Angela sat at the breakfast table looking at the book while drinking her protein shake, she had to know more she had to know if all this was real. They all sat down and ate breakfast in silence, since no one was brave enough to speak. "You might want to change if your coming with us to see Damon, he has a thing for short shorts." Ric said drinking his coffee. Angela looked down at her pajamas and nodded. She ran up the stairs and changed into a pair of tights, Plum colored quarter sleeve tunic, and Plum colored ballet flats. Angela ran a brush through her long wavy honey blonde hair and pinned her bangs back. When she got downstairs Jeremy and Elena were no where to be found again. "Where are the kids?" She asked yet again.

RIC P.O.V

"Why don't you and Jeremy go and warn Damon about Angie I think it's be best of he at least had a fair warning." Ric said finishing his coffee toast. "Your right, we'll meet you there." With that they both left and Ric sat down at the table looking through the book. "Jenna must have wanted her to find this." He said with a smile knowing that she probably did since she knew he had a growing infatuation with her baby sister. He closed his eyes and tried to think of Jenna but all he could see was Angela and how sexy she looked when provoked. Angela was a thing of beauty someone with so much to give even though she was not very affectionate. Her main focus are the kids as she calls them and he knew that but he wanted to be able to touch her. The way Jeremy got to hold her hand made him jealous but she wouldn't let him touch her, would she? He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, listening to her throw her stuff around. He thought of her eyes and the way could look through him, her lips how they formed the perfect words, and her body. That body was something Jenna never had, she was always thin she had the perfect chest size but other than that Jenna was a twig. Angela had everything he bit down on his lip as he imagined her naked ignoring the sudden growth in his jeans.

ANGELA P.O.V

Angela flew down the stairs and made her way in the kitchen right before falling on to Ric's lap. His eye's flew open with her's and they both screamed he pushed out of of his lap and she fell onto the floor with a oomph sound. "OH MY GOD RIC SERIOUSLY!" Angela yelled on the floor covering her eyes "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO FALL IN MY LAP!" Ric yelled back standing against the wall. He walked over to help her up and they made their way to the Jeep in silence "We tell no one, understood?" Angela told him as she got in the passenger seat "Completely" He said as he got in and started the Jeep. "You look nice." He said as he attempted to alleviate the awkward situation, he glanced to the side and noticed the smile that was playing on her lips. She knew good and well what just happened so before they reached the Salvatore house he figured he might as well tell all. "I was thinking about you naked." Ric said at a inhuman speed and couch afterward. Angela erupted into laughter and looked at him "I know." Was all she could say. Ric pulled up to the house, turned off the Jeep, and locked the doors. "Ric what are you doing?" She said still laughing "We need to figure out how to play this off, if we walk in like this then Jeremy and Elena will know somethings up." Angela leaned over his lap to unlock the door but he stopped her with his hand covering the button. They looked at each other for a moment than Angela grabbed his face and kissed him. She looked over to noticed his hand was no longer on the button, it was rubbing her cheek. Angela nibbled on his lip and unlocked the car door stepping outside.

"What just happened.." Ric said out of breath as he followed suit. "I knew you wouldn't move your hand until we talked it out so I kissed you knowing that you'd let go of it. The nibble was added in because you lips taste like honey." She said like it was natural. "You're a clever girl, seriously I give you that one.." He said whispering into her ear "Mine will be better." He promised as his hot breath trailed down her neck. Ric smirked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Game on." She said giving him a sly smile as they walked up to the Salvatore house.

Game on indeed..


	3. Chapter 3

Ric let go of Angela's hand in hopes to not make the next few hours anymore harder than they were going to be. He knew that she was strong and he had a feeling that she wouldn't hop on the first flight back no New Orleans. Still though for the first time in a while he was worried, here he was getting comfortable with this girl who he already knew was too good for him. "Listen, don't freak out okay.." He said putting his hand on the small of her back while he knocked on the door. They both waited in silence until a young man opened the door, he had messy black hair that fell into his face perfectly and an equally messy but together style. Like a college boy after a night of keg party's and regrettable one night stands.

"Damon this is Angela, she's Jenna's sister." Ric said to this Damon boy who in return grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it "I'm sorry for your loss and if you need anything.." Ric knew where this was going so he gently pushed Angela inside and gave Damon a warning look. Angela took note of how his breath reeked of alcohol, the kind that could fuel your car for a 10 mile drive. She saw Elena and Jeremy sitting in the huge living room surrounded by bookshelves galore and a beautiful Victorian fireplace. "Hey Ange, we see you've met Damon.." Elena said shooting Damon the same look Ric did. "He's not as bad as he looks though." Elena led Angela over to the giant chair and sat her down. Shortly after Jeremy came in with a overly filled glass of red wine and handed it to her "Trust me your going to need this." He kissed her on the top of her head and sat down next to his sister. Ric stood behind the chair and leaned on it in a silent manner to let Angela that she didn't need tonbe afraid. "Okay, what is going on. Seriously. I can only take so much waiting.." Angela said growing impatient and annoyed.

"Well...Ange it goes like this back in the hmm..let's say 1800's the Gilbert's found a very disturbing secret coven of Vampires. The same one's that you claim to not exist which actually hurts my feelings but we'll have plenty of time for that after. Anyways.." Damon said rolling the ice in his cup around. "The Gilbert's came across said vampires and freaked out, side note, your ancestors were crazy, and decided to do something about them. Fearing what they didn't know Jonah Gilbert built a device that could only be heard by supernatural beings. This device made them go crazy and thus causing them to go out into the sunlight and light themselves on fire." Angela's mouth was wide open and her eyes were narrowed, she went to speak but before she could Damon closed her mouth by putting a finger on her lips.

"I'm not even close to done sweetheart." He told her putting the wine glass in her hand and resuming his history lesson. "The girl in the book that you found, which by the way I'd loved to know how you found it, her name is Katerina Petrova she is the original vampire who stumbled upon Mystic Falls In doing so the she made me and my stupid baby brother into fools with an added bonus." He said running his tongue over his still well hidden fangs. "Elena, is Katerina's doppelganger. Do you know what that is? Probably not. A doppelganger is a perfect copy of another person. Both possess the same striking resemblance to the point that it's hard to tell which one is which." Damon said smiling at Elena's death glare while walking over to her "Elena here is the key to all this mess. She is the one thing that is keeping all of the evil in Mystic Falls at bay."

Finally Ric spoke up "Damon could you please just skip the bullshit and get to where it involves her, please." He said with his hands now on Angela's shoulder as she inhaled deeply holding her breath. "Fine. But you wanted me to do it. Also fair warn warning Angel this is the bad part. The vampire book you, stumbled upon was real everything in that book was writing on a first person account. Jenna was made into a vampire by Klaus which is why her death was in there, he needed Elena the doppelganger, Jules who no one really liked anyway the werewolf, and Jenna as the vampire." Damon stopped speaking to let all of that sink in then he picked back up. "Klaus is a hybrid, which is a half werewolf half vampire breed. He is the reason Jenna is dead so instead of throwing your tantrum at them.." He said pointing to Elena, Jeremy, and Ric "Focus that energy on Klaus."

After a long pause and half a bottle of wine Angela finally had the confidence to speak "Bullshit. I call complete and total bullshit. Vampires and werewolves are not real, Jenna died in a fire at her work, that book was a well played joke on me. This entire prank is crap and you all are liars." She said taking another sip of wine and ignoring that extremely pissed off Damon. "Nice joke though guys." Angela said as she headed for the door, in a split second Damon was across the room and had her pinned against the wall baring his fangs. "Do these look fake! Huh! Do they look fake!" He began to scream in her face as she stared in horror at the veins in his face and his now black eyes. "Does any of this look fake! No! Well that's because It's not. All of this is real you either face it or I can make you forget you were ever here!" He yelled once more this time slamming his fist down on either side of her. Ric reached in his back pocket and pulled out his vervain coated pocket and got in between the two, stabbing Damon in the abdomen. "Thanks Ric, really cute." Damon said before falling onto the ground in front of Angela's feet.

The now shaking Angela was slowly sliding down the door and hyperventilating "Wh...what the hell..j-j-j-just happened!" She said in as strong a voice as she could muster "Who..are y-you Ric." He looked at her and gave her his best reassuring smile before helping her up and sitting her back down in the chair. "Remember when I said I was a history teacher..well I'm also a vampire hunter it's been one of my many points of interest" Ric said while looking at Angela and she could tell he was dead serious but all that she could manage to do was laugh. Jeremy walked over to her and knelt down grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. "We don't want you to leave, but if you feel like you need to then we won't be mad at you." He said kissing her cheek and giving Ric a 'please-do-something' look. Elena walked over to Damon and helped him up the stairs while Jeremy and Ric tended to Angela.

**MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS**

"That went well.." Elena said pulling stake out of Damon's abdomen and throwing it onside of his bed. "You could've been a bit nicer about though Damon I mean this is all very new to her and she's probably going to leave now." She said looking around for his mini fridge so that she could feed him. "I didn't mean to lose control Elena, but when she said it was all bullshit it made me go insane." He said holding his wound. "Well, I still think that could've gone way better." She got up after spotting the mini fridge and took out one of his blood bags, opening it up for him to drink. After he finished his threw the empty bag away and took off his shirt to change it, Elena was doing the same since she had blood on her as well. "Well Elena, I didn't know we had the same idea." Damon told her with a sly smile on his lips "We don't" she said walking around in her jeans and bra "I just need to change my shirt because if Ange see's it she'll flip." Elena said with her back turned to Damon who was sneaking up behind her. She turned around to ask him a question and was met by him inches away from her face. "Damon.." but she knew it was useless..**(Warning a little Delena smut. This is my first time writing a sex scene. Which is easier said than done and I can say that since I'm married so nah.)** "C'mon Elena we can play for a little bit." He cooed in her ear as he undid her jeans and slid his hand down into them indulging in the fact that she was already wet. He took his thumb and began to make circles on her clit while licking her neck. "Damon, we can't.." Elena said breathlessly "Mmm, but we can" Damon told her before shoving his two fingers into her tight wet slit and using his other hand to unclasp her bra. He kissed all the way down to her delicious chest then took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking on the little bud.

She was putty in his hands in he knew that so he took full advantage of the situation and started to finger her faster while sucking harder on his nipple. "Mm Damon, don't stop I'm so close." She told him grabbing his hair to pull him up to her mouth, they kissed liked animals and Damon felt Elena's walls tighten around his fingers as she came. He took his fingers and placed them into her mouth which she began to suck on immediately. "Wasn't that fun.." He said between kisses while Elena let our a sultry laugh. They both got dressed and headed downstairs to tend to the current situation.

**(End sad excuse for Delena smut)**

When Damon and Elena got downstairs Jeremy was asleep on the couch and Ric was showing Angela his vampire hunting gear. "So let me get this straight, you're a vampire hunter and your best friend is a vampire. I don't think Van Helsing befriended his victims and if he did than Huge Jackman did a horrible job in that aspect of the movie . Angela said laughing . "Well, he did a horrible job playing the part anyways." Ric told her leaning on the table watching her pick up and touch each item. Elena nudged Damon and smiled "I'm glad their getting along, I was worried about them hating each other." She said to a deep in thought Damon who nudged her back "I wouldn't get your hopes up we all know Ric is damaged goods."

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, I'm sorry it's taking a whole for me to update but I have a sinus infection from hell. Thanks for your patience in advance though!**


	4. Pretty serious shit

To all my awesome reader's and reviewers on Fan-fiction, I have some slightly bad news.

I'm currently in the hospital because I have pneumonia. Which means that my updates are coming but they're going to get here slowly. Please don't hate me x_x. To be honest I love you guys tons and I thank you all for reading my story. Just bear with me and I'll try my best to update while I'm on bed rest because let's face it..there is NOTHING exciting going on in this tiny ass room. Well except for the girl next to me who talks in her sleep . aside from that though I love you all and I'm really glad you guys like my story so far. I promise to not keep you waiting too long.

xoxo ILC


	5. Chapter 4

After Damon and Angela made their peace her, Ric, Elena, and Jeremy left for the night. "So I take it you all think I'm going to leave now.." Angela said her mood unreadable. "Yes.." they all three answered back Angela looked in her mirror to see Jeremy looking at her with pleading eyes. She was well aware her niece and nephew needed her but the price was to high on all of this. Being able to come to terms with the very things that go bump in the night is a hard pill to swallow, let alone live with. Jenna didn't run so how did she manage. Was it Ric? Was he the glue that held Jenna together through all of this? Probably. Angela knew her sister was strong, she was always the fastest, smartest, and strongest out of the two. How she wished to talk to Jenna and ask her what to do from here. It would be a lie to say going back home to LA didn't sound bad but Jenna would never forgive her.

When the jeep stopped they were all home in one piece, which today cut it pretty close for Angela, she highly doubted Damon was as 'friendly' as they all claimed he was. Still she knew she had a very big decision to make so after everyone got settled in Angela called for a family meeting over dinner. She walked into the kitchen put on her apron and Coldplay Cd then started to make her famous shrimp pasta. "Are you going to leave.." said a very stealthy Ric who was right behind her "I don't know, this is all way too much right now. How does someone swallow all of this.." she said her voice steady. Ric sighed and grabbed her tiny hands he rubbed the soft skin as he began to speak "Look Ange, we can help you and you saw tonight that I won't let anything happen to you. I staked my own friend because I thought he was going to hurt you, we all need you, I need you.." Angela took her hands back and went off to peel the shrimp "How do I know you're not just saying this because I'm the closest thing you have to Jenna.

He knew she would say that and he wasn't ready for that statement just yet but in the back of his mind she was right. However, his heart wanted Angela not Jenna though they looked alike he needed Angela's hot temper and musical laugh to keep him sane. "Because I'm falling for you, it was hard for me to admit and yeah at first I liked you because I saw Jenna. Now I realize I don't want another Jenna, I want you. You're the only thing that has kept everyone at peace these past couple days, it's a sign from whatever higher power, that you're here.." She stopped peeling and gripped the skin. _Was he actually for real? If this is a joke shit's about to get really bad. _Angela turned around, wiped her hands on her apron, and leaned against the skin "Look, if your serious, which for your sake I hope you are, then I'll consider but on my terms. I'm flattered, shocked, scared, and damn tired of secrets so if you asking for what I think you are, we need to take things slow." Ric's face lit up with a genuine smile, one that she never saw "So does mean yes.." he said walking toward the hot tempered southern belle "That's a 'I need to think this over' answer. Look I'm not one for pressure so the more you pull for this the harder I push it away.." Her arms were now folded across her chest as she continued to speak "I like you Ric, I do but I've only known you for what..a week at most you need to go easy on this.." He looked at her his smile dimming a bit and it broke her heart to see his hopes drop. She wanted a relationship after all she was just as broken as him, but she needed to think about it without feeling trapped in all this.

"What if I give you my word.." Ric said walking towards her "That I will not let a single thing hurt you no vampire, werewolf..." he said as he unfolded her arms "or vampire hunter for as long as you will let me.." He hugged her in a reassuring way so she hugged him back inhaling his outdoorsy scent. "I think we know my answer now.." She said into his shirt "I think we do..." Ric said as he pulled her closer "We can do this together if you trust us we can all make sure nothing will happen to you." Elena and Jeremy were both rounding the corner when they stopped to bare witness to a beautiful new scene. Something about seeing them both smile made Elena feel like everything was going to be okay. "How are we going to break the news about Klaus.." Jeremy said killing the moment for Elena "We can't keep her in the dark about him, sooner or later he'll know she's here and what if he tries to hurt her.." One of the things Elena hated most about Jeremy was his truthful statements but she knew he was right. In the back of her head she was thinking the same thing. She ran her hands over her hair and sighed "Let's just give them tonight, they both deserve it. We'd be horrible to ruin this moment."

Angela let go of Ric and smiled "I need to finish cooking.." she said leaning on his chest looking up at him "They can cook." Ric said with his signature sly smile as he kissed the top of her head "It's been a while since I've made dinner for family plus I enjoy it." She went back to cooking and Ric started to tell her more about the history of vampire. Every so often she would laugh and make a lame joke to go along with whatever he said. He could get used this, feeling like a family again in fact he loved this moment but all good things do come to an end eventually.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Elena could you get that please!" Angela yelled assuming Elena was still upstairs "No problem." Elena said from around the corner. She walked to the door expecting to see Bonnie or Caroline but was instead met by someone who wasn't invited.

"Hello sweetheart!" Said the voice on the porch "I heard you have another one of your delightful family members in town.."

"Klaus..what do you want.." Elena said blocking the view of the kitchen from him. Klaus could easily see over her but for fun he decided to play like she blinded him until her smelled something exotic. Klaus inhaled deep and his eyes lit up showing their amber hue "Mmm Alchemy! How delicious!" Elena looked at him narrowing her eyes, she knew she was a doppelganger and Ric was a vampire hunter. So this alchemists had to be "Jeremy.." she said throwing her hand over her mouth. "She looked at Klaus pleading for him to leave but he silenced her immediately "Oh no sweetheart..your lovely Angel I can smell her Alchemy from miles away." Klaus said his eyes lighting up once again.

There was always something off about Angela, and now Elena knew why. She didn't find the book by chance something else brought it to her attention. Angela wasn't mad about the things that go bump in the night...she was made because this would mean she needed her Alchemy.

"Ange..someone's here to see you.." Elena said emotionless she never took Angela as one for secrets but somethings were always best left alone...


	6. Chapter 5

"Coming!" Angela said from in the kitchen she handed Ric her knife and put him on chopping duty before she left "Mince it okay don't...slay it. After all it's just a bell pepper." She added with a laugh which in turn caused Ric and Jeremy to laugh along. When she got to the door she noticed the air up here was different she pushed it aside and smiled at the gentleman on their front porch politely " Hello, how may I help you?" She said sweetly, her southern accent slipping out a bit. "I think you can my name is Niklaus I was a good friend of your sister, Jenna." Klaus said taking Angela's dainty hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. "I wanted to stop by and check on Elena and Jeremy I didn't think Jenna's sister would be here though." Elena stood there frozen in place. What was Klaus up to and what did he want with Angela?

"Hey Angie, I'm almost done with the-" Ric looked up and instinctively grabbed Angela by the waist and pulled her back behind him. "Klaus." Ric said sternly motioning for Elena to go into the den with Jeremy. "Oh Ric, how nice of you to take care of Jenna's baby sister. You always had a thing for..projects." Klaus said drawing out the word project as he looked Angela up and down. "What is going on Ric?" Angela whispered from behind him "Who is this guy and why is he all of the sudden so cocky?" Before anyone had time to think Klaus stepped inside and smiled taking Angela by the hand while walking into the den. "How did you.." Jeremy started to say as they walked into the room "Hah since the owner of the house is deceased it give supernatural begins, like myself, free run. You should really think about transferring that love." He whispered into Angela's ear, his hot breath lingering on her cool skin freezing her in place.

After a moment of awkward silence Angela finally spoke "I don't think you even know who Jenna is." She said narrowing her eyes at him Klaus gave her a mock look of sadness "Of course I do sweetheart, I'm the one who killed her." Angela fell to the floor, her mouth wide open Jeremy quickly rushed to her side and help held her limp body up. "I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry" He kept telling her over and over. This couldn't be real everything was moving in slow motion. Did he just confess to Jenna's murder? "How.." Was all she could get out before breaking down into hysterics. Klaus hated to see a woman cry, truly he did but her tears were a thing of beauty and being a respectable gentlemen he walked over to her and knelt down. "It's not a matter of how sweetheart, it's a matter of why" He said taking his hand and wiping away her tears "I will tell you everything but first I need to know something.." Klaus held out his hand and Angela hesitantly took it "What do you need to know." She said her voice hoarse from crying, why she was trusting him was beyond her but something inside her head told her to.

"I can always spot a work of art from miles away, simple things like paintings, music, and clothing have always been an interest of mine if you will." He continued to hold her hand as they walked past a glaring Ric and scared Elena "You however, have a certain aura about you. It's nothing like I've seen in fact it's very..pure but faint." He stopped to open the door for her as they continued to walk outside. Angela walked over to the porch swing and sat down, Klaus sat next to her still holding her hand. "So tell me sweetheart, what is it about you..why is your aura so deliciously exotic?" She looked at him questioningly and narrowed her eyes. Her action caused Klaus to squeeze her hand hand and make her whimper "I don't know what you're talking about!" She yelled hoping that it would make him stop, but the outburst only caused him to squeeze harder.

"Sweetheart, It does you no good to lie in front of me I've always been one for honesty." He went to smile but instead broke out into a thunderous laughter "Oh! I see now, no one's ever told you have they love! What a treasure this is!" The situation was getting worse and Angela wasn't sure what to make of it. What the hell was he talking about? "...What" Her patience was low and being in his company was proving to be a dreaded scene but she pushed it aside and took a deep breath. "Klaus..what are you talking about." The way she said his name made him mentally thank his mother, her voice was like music to his ears. The mild southern accent was a big turn on for the hybrid. "My dear.." He said as he brushed a stay piece of honey blonde hair behind her ear. "You're an alchemists, one of the rare few still around which is why I turned and killed Jenna. You see, I forgot that alchemists never stop with one." Klaus looked into her eyes and saw what he loved. Fear. She had no idea the power she possessed and he was going to play up on that. "Well love, as much as I'd love to stay and chat you're entourage is inside waiting." He said walking her to the door taking note of Elena, Jeremy, and Ric watching tentatively by the window.

He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. He needed to compel her for the time being to not speak of their conversation. Before he started a smirk came across his face, since he has complete control he could use that to his advantage. "Angela, you will never speak of our conversation to anyone this is to stay between you and I." He let one hand fall and wrapped it around her waist letting his fingers make small circles on her back. Ric was mad, and Klaus loved it. "Also sweetheart you are to tell Ric and any other potential suitor that you are mine. You belong to Niklaus Smith." He grabbed her and pulled her in for a deep kiss, being under his compulsion she kissed back her hands snaking up his shit to rub his chest. Klaus broke the kiss and opened the door leading her inside, he nodded to Elena and Jeremy but smiled at Ric "Look after my girl until I get back will you." Klaus said, rubbing it in Ric's face that he held control over Angela.

Ric walked Angela up to her room and covered her up, instantly she fell asleep her long hair in a perfect mess. He would fight for her, he would figure out a way to break Klaus' compulsion and get her back. Silently closing the door he headed down the stairs to find Jeremy asleep and Elena at the table with her head in her hands. "Now what Ric, we couldn't even do anything while he compelled her. What if he made her do something bad. I can't lose Angela too.." Elena sighed deeply and looked at him "And you won't, we'll figure out how to break the compulsion spell. Because just like you and Jeremy...I need her too." With that they both phoned Bonnie and Caroline, if anyone knew how to best Klaus it was them.

* * *

><p><p>

**This chapter is kind of crappy I know and I'm sorry the next one will be a lot better! Also a giant thanks to all my readers for sticking around with me being sick on and off. Also heads up, the next chapter is a lemon between Klaus and Angela. Since he compelled her to only want him he's going to take things up a notch. He loves to piss off Ric ;3**


	7. Chapter 6

Ric woke up the next morning annoyed with everything that happened the night before. He was going over his phone call with a sun bathing Bonnie and Caroline duo when he heard Adele blasting from Angela's room. "Great, thanks Elena.." He got up and walked to Elena's bedroom to yell at her but she wasn't home so he kept following the music. "But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for!" Ric heard Angela singing, his demeanor changing from annoyed to angry. Klaus had something he was screaming in his face, Klaus is the one Angela's leaving him for. He started to bang on her door roughly, now it was his turn to play the cocky asshole. "Angela open the damn door!" Her radio went off and she walked briskly to the door "Oh good morning Ric!" She said with a smile her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she sported a pair of plum colored short volleyball shorts with a white wide strap tank top and white knee socks. "What's on your mind?" He stormed inside and pressed Angela against the wall "Do you know how loud your being!" his hand slammed on either side of her causing her to jump and turn her head "And the song what made you put it on! Hm?" With her head still turned she spoke "Klaus told me to play it everyday, he said it was my song to you." A low growl came from Ric as he picked up her phone and called the asshole hybrid. "Did he now?"

**RING RING RING**

Ric paced her floor anxiously while he waited for Klaus to answer, if this was a dominance factor than Ric already had the upper hand. Angela was living with him, he was the one who got to watch her walk around in her towel, he was the one who got to hear her voice in the morning. Ric was the alpha. "Good morning love, I hope you slept well!" Klaus sounded genuinely excited that she called him. Sick Ric though to himself the whole idea that Klaus' new infatuation was the girl Ric promised to protect. The worst part was Angela had no idea. "Good morning sweetheart." Ric said in a mock cooed voice "I slept very well, actually I slept fine being as I got to lay in the bed next to your current obsession also known as my girlfriend.." He could tell Klaus was pissed on the other end, mostly because his breath quickened "I think you're confused mate, see you were to late in getting the prize which I now obtain. She belongs to me hunter also your lie about the sleeping arrangements was a low blow. Better luck next time mate now be a pal a tell her to get ready for me. Make sure she's in something..delicious."

Ric threw the phone across the room and watched as it made contact with the wall. Angela looked down at the mess and started to scream at Ric "SERIOUSLY! YOU BREAK MY DAMN PHONE! THANKS A LOT DICKLESS!" She stormed to her beloved EVO which was now in pieces and cleaned up Ric's mess. "I can assure you I'm not dick less" He said walking toward her he pushed her face first onto the floor and put his arms out to balance himself. As a teacher he needed to see if Klaus' compulsion was legit so he started to grind into her bottom "If you don't believe me I have references." He continued to grind into unaware of the fact that she had a piece of broken glass in her free hand. Angela moaned as his movements became rougher in hopes of throwing him off. Whens he felt he bought the act she took the glass and cut his forearm open. Quickly she jumped across her bed to the other side and began to throw anything within reach at him "HOW DARE YOU! I BELONG TO NIKLAUS SMITH! JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL HIM WHAT YOU DID YOU DIRTY MAN!"

Shit. It worked. His bleeding arm and pounding headache was proof of that just when he thought things couldn't get worse the door bell rang. Ric raced out of Angela's room as her things were still flying at him through the bars on the staircase. "Damn, she has a good arm." He opened the door to be greeted by none other than Klaus who laughed at the sad teachers wounds "I told you mate. She belongs to me." Klaus reiterated to him as he walked up the stairs. "You can't do this Klaus! This isn't fair to Elena and Jeremy!" What a joke, as if his attempt to make Klaus feel guilty would work. "But I can mate! That's the beauty of having the upper hand!" Ric heard Angela's door slam and started to throw shit of his own around the foyer. This was only going to get worse before it got any better. The big question was if he should let this run it's course or try something else. Either way he lost round one.

When Klaus got to Angela's room she was taking a nap and to his advantage it was pitch black in her room. He quietly walked in avoiding anything that made nose while walking to her bed. "Hello?" Angela whispered grabbing her knife that was under her pillow. If it was Ric she was going to castrate him, this was not funny in fact her almost being raped by her deceased sisters boyfriend was not something she enjoyed. "Shh" Klaus said as he got into the bed with her "It's just me love" he crawled over to her side and placed kisses on her collarbone. "Oh thank God, I was very close to stabbing the shit out of you.." She said breathlessly. "Good thing I'm not the hunter aye sweetheart?" He said kissing the back of her neck.

****

**(Set to Elysian Fields Red Riding Hood)**

Angela sighed as Klaus snaked his hand around her to turn her face to him "Mmm sweet Angel" he said toying with the hem of her shirt "You taste divine" Klaus started to move his hand higher causing Angela to arch he back like a cat "Oh Klaus, you naughty animal." The way she said it had thrown him off, his compulsion was working better than he expected. Her statement made the animal in him more prominent making him go crazy. In the heat of the moment he ripped her shirt off her curvy frame and stared down at the milky white beauty in front of him. He crawled towards her like the wolf he was and emitted a low and sultry growl. Angela looked at him and giggled "What are you doing crazy boy?" He kept crawling until he finally reached her and trailed kisses up and down her stomach causing her to get goosebumps. T

he electricity between them made this moment one to savor. So much that he would wait to tell her about the alchemists blood that coursed through her. Not to mention he was growing quite fond of her, perhaps he was continue to compel her. Keep the beautiful blonde as his pet, since he was long over the Forbes girl. Klaus smirked and continued to kiss her all over stopping at the him of her bra using his teeth to unclasp it in the front. He licked around her nipple then started to graze the tip with his fangs, surely she wouldn't care that he was a hybrid. From his angle all he could see was he chest rising up and down vigorously. "Don't tease.." Angela whimpered breaking him out of his thoughts "I'll do as I please love" he said positioning himself over her "Because I'm the big bad wolf."

She bit her lip and Klaus went in for the kiss he so badly wanted, she tasted like honey and strawberries. Being sure not to break the kiss he propped himself up on one elbow and used his free hand to get into those red silk panties of hers. He started gently using his thumb as a stimulator to her clitoris then slipped in his index finger inside he wet entrance his breathing made the bulge in his pants grow. This told him that if he didn't fuck her soon they would both be unhappy so he kissed her once again before getting up to take off his shirt and pants. Angela looked him up and down, he was a sight for sore eyes, like a Michelangelo statue. She shot him a lusty gaze and beckoned him with her finger "Come play with me, big bad wolf". Once he was in the bed Angela started to kiss him roughly taking off her panty's in the process. She needed him now and couldn't wait any longer "I'm going to make you howl" she promised him while getting on top. The statement made Klaus growl once again, she was a fiery vixen probably the most vocal one he's even come across. He watched her as she started to move her hips in sync with his thrust.

Their movements becoming rougher as he rotated from pulling her hair to scratching down her sides. She moved faster screaming out his name he kept his eyes open the whole time. He wanted to watch her move on top of him, see her bite those plump pink lips, his thoughts made him go faster and harder. "Oh Klaus! You animal!" Sh screamed putting her hands up onto his chest. He couldn't hold out any loner he was going to cum harder than he ever had. Her delicious moaning didn't help either, finally he sat up and bit into her neck hard while they both climaxed together. Her blood tasted like candy and the alchemy he tasted made him want to drain her dry. Klaus stopped drinking from her when he pulse dropped and just help the now sleeping blonde.

"Mm, my Angel I'm going to keep you. Yes, an eternity together I'll take you any where you want simply say the word my vixen." He whispered into her ear as he threw his button up shirt and a pair of boxers on her. Klaus quickly and quietly packed her enough clothes for the week being as now he needed her by him at all times. Grabbing his phone he dialed his hybrid Austin to come and help him with her things. He laid her down momentarily to dress himself then he picked her back up and started to walk down the stairs. He was not surprised to see Jeremy, Elena, and Ric all staring at him intently "Where are you going with her!" Ric yelled obviously drunk. "I'm taking her home, she's mine and I intend to keep her with me at all times."

Klaus stated surprised that the there of them didn't catch on sooner. "You can't take her Klaus! Why don't you go after someone else why won't you leave our family alone!" Jeremy said the anger in his voice very prominent. He waited for Elena to yell but she didn't she just talked calmly "Please don't hurt her and please let us see her when we choose." Fascinating, he though, the girl had finally given up fighting with him. "Elena, you have my word." With that Austin knocked on the door and Klaus handed him Angela along with her things. "Before I go I just wanted to share a little insight with dear Alaric if I may." Elena and Jeremy both left the room while Ric stared Klaus down wondered what else he wanted. "Aw c'mon mate, I'm sure there's plenty of other fish in the sea plus she's too much for you. My Angel's a freak" He said with a smirk Causing Ric to throw his half empty glass across the room "Dammit Klaus wasn't it enough that I had to hear the woman I love scream your name? Now you're going to taunt me too! How much more pain do you want me to endure for you sick and twisted game!"

Ric was white knuckling the counter and Klaus loved how the mild mannered teacher was boiling over. "Oh no mate, this is just the beginning you see I've taken a liking to her as well. The key is that she is compelled to and by me so you will never be good enough for her. In short, stay away from her and you will all be spared try and take her from I'll repaint this house with your blood. Do you understand?" Ric stayed silent and Klaus smiled. "Good. Good night Ric." and with that he left. What were they going to do now, they all loved Angela but it was obvious that now Ric and Klaus would be fighting for the same prize.


End file.
